This invention provides an open center polygon forming a closed ring preferably consisting of from three (3) to eight (8) linear segments with short, rounded, rearward-projecting extension members or tabs. Each linear segment preferably comprises an outwardly facing blunt edged cambered airfoil with a continuously varying angle of attack along the airfoil length and with the inner, trailing edge of the airfoil conforming to a single plane. The outer leading edge of the airfoil preferably varies in elevation above that plane except-in the tabular extensions which fall below the plane.
When thrown overhead in the manner of a conventional boomerang gripped in the right hand, tilted to the right of vertical with sufficient speed and counterclockwise spin in a light, steady breeze coming from the thrower""s left, the trajectory of the open centered polygon is a nearly level and circular counterclockwise path, returning gently to the thrower along the direction of the breeze.
The returning flying polygon of the invention is an intrinsically safe version of the boomerang providing a closed ring shape, with projections from each segment being minimal, rounded and trailing projections, formed as a light weight, low impact, flexible yet stable structure. The returning flying polygon of the invention is user-friendly in that it is easier to master and safer to use than conventional boomerangs.
The aerodynamic design of the returning flying polygon overcomes instabilities which are inherent in a ring shape while minimizing drag forces thereby effortlessly yielding spectacular performance despite the light weight of the invention in the preferred embodiment.
In the preferred embodiment, the returning flying polygon is intrinsically safe having a rounded ring shape and minimal trailing protrusions. The ring shape and cambered airfoil provide intrinsically stable geometry permitting the use of thinner and lighter material, leading to low impact force in the event of a collision. This further permits safe use of the returning flying polygon in groups of people with the ring shape making the returning flying polygon easy to catch yet highly visible and providing a dramatic appearance in flight.
While a hexagonal configuration is preferable, the number of segments may vary from three (3), providing a triangular configuration, to eight (8), providing an octagonal configuration. Even higher numbers of sides are also within the scope of the invention.